Teenage Dreams
by KarinaC
Summary: Uma noite, umas festas, Tequila e um menor de idade.


**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Quando a festa é uma merda**

Joguei o cigarro de menta no chão, esmagando-o com a ponta do meu sapato boneca preto. Depois de tossir o dia todo e prometer, "por Deus, que nunca mais iria fumar na minha vida", tinha esquecido por um momento a minha nova resolução. Bem, a única desvantagem era que, tirando o fato de que estava _me matando lentamente_, esse lance de fumar era bem legal. Porque 1) você sempre tinha suas mãos ocupadas, 2) você podia sempre dar uma tragada e piscar pro cara gato na sua frente de uma maneira sexy e 3) era bom pra cacete.

Ou, talvez, todos os pontos não façam nenhum sentido pra você já que, segundo sua singela opinião (que não importa a mínima para mim), fumar é nojento.

Bem, é a vida. Vai se acostumando. Eu me acostumei depois de 20 anos vivendo-a.

Tentei resistir à vontade de pegar outro dentro da minha carteira de mão (cuidadosamente espetada de tachinhas douradas) e, em vez disso, alcancei o celular. Precisava sair dali, rápido. Depois de chegar ao outro lado da cidade para uma festa na casa de alguém, que prometia "muita música pop e ótima companhia!" e perceber que música pop se resumia a um eletrônico de fundo de quintal e ótima companhia a três gatos pingados com cara de tédio, senti vontade de matar o Rafael.

Claro que para ele a festa _deveria_ ser ótima. Afinal a casa estava vazia e ele ia trazer o homem - rolo, namorado, peguete... quem se importa? – dele. Isso conta muito quando você ainda mora com seus pais. Olhei para o céu e agradeci as estrelas, aos deuses, a quem fosse que estivesse lá em cima por _não_ ter que morar mais com os meus.

Disquei o número da empresa de taxi, um luxo recentemente adquirido, depois de muitos assaltos em metrôs e caronas loucas para casa. De repente, me lembrei que, no momento em que cheguei, joguei fora o papel do endereço de onde esta. Claro, Penélope. E agora, onde eu estava? Sei que era (argh) Barra. Mas onde na Barra? Não consigo diferenciar o início nem o final dela.

- Radio Taxi, em que posso ajudar?

- Ah, oi. Penélope aqui. – Nem me pergunte... sou péssima ao telefone. Parece que toda vez que falo com alguém ao telefone, seja atendente, seja melhor amigo, sempre fico abobalhada. Simplesmente não consigo: minha mente vira um branco e falo a primeira coisa que vem a minha cabeça. Uma vergonha. – Então, estou em algum lugar da Barra da Tijuca...

- Sim?

- Então, ahn, depois da Etna? Em um conjunto residencial de casas... Elas são meio amarelas?

- Senhora, vai ter que ser um pouco mais objetiva que isso.

- OK, certo. Olha, acho que o nome do conjunto é Arena? Na Barra da Tijuca? – Ceeerto, já tinha repetido isso para ela mil vezes, sua imbecil.

- Ah, sim, senhora, sei onde é. Pode esperar na portaria? O taxi estará aí em, no máximo, 15 minutos.

- Certo. Obrigada. Ahn. – E ela desligou. Ufa.

Antes que eu esquecesse, digitei uma mensagem para o Rafael: _"Viado, a festa babou. Pra mim, pelo menos. Casa vazia. Se não for, me encontra na Pista 3. Te amo, beijos."_

Fui até a portaria e sentei no banquinho, tentando não fazer careta para a minha situação, que era: sozinha, no meio da noite, em algum lugar na Barra, indo para outro canto do Rio, esperando piamente que o taxi não saísse muito caro. Tudo bem que 60% dos meus gastos com transporte eram por conta da galeria onde eu trabalhava, mas cara, vindo de uma casa não-tão-rica-assim eu ainda sentia uma dor física em gastar 30 reais em uma única viagem.

Ainda pensando nisso e me lembrando da época que pegava ônibus para a escola, tomei um susto quando alguém sentou ao meu lado. No mesmo momento me levantei, com o coração na mão, pronta para dar um soco no meu possível estuprador...

- Posso te ajudar... – comecei a perguntar esbaforida, quando percebi que o garoto (homem?) que tinha chegado era um dos gatos pingados da festa. Ah, que legal, era tudo o que eu precisava: um desconhecido me enchendo o saco. Great.

- Oi... Você estava na festa, né? – Ele me perguntou provavelmente tentando não rir do meu pulo desesperado alguns segundos atrás. – Por que saiu?

- Você chama aquilo de festa? – Voltei a sentar no banco, que agora me reservava um lugar para sentar infinitamente menor graças a minha nova companhia espaçosa. – Sério você precisa sair mais.

- Mas tinha acabado de começar... E dê um pouco de crédito, é a primeira vez que o Pedro tenta fazer uma reuniãozinha.

Rolei os olhos. Ah, certo. "A maldição do iniciante". Vai me perdoar, mas na primeira vez que fiz uma "reuniãozinha" obtive o quádruplo (se não mais) de sucesso que... Aquela coisa lá na casa. Mas é claro que eu não disse isso, porque sou uma dama. Ou talvez eu tivesse medo de como ele pudesse reagir. Não conhecia o cara, então era melhor não arriscar.

- Ah, certo. Então ele está perdoado. – Não exatamente.

Ficamos num silêncio daqueles bem constrangedores. O único som que preenchia o ar era uma música sertaneja que tocava no rádio do porteiro que dormia em sua guarita ali perto. Senti uma vontade incontrolável de acender um cigarro, mas segurei firme pensando na minha promessa e lembrando a mim mesma que se estava tossindo e quase morrendo sufocada agora, quem dirá daqui a dez anos.

Você vê, agora eu que uso meu argumento fumante para cima de você: numa situação daquelas, onde tem um homem (menino?) sentado do seu lado, no meio da noite, sozinhos (agora no plural... menos triste), um cigarro seria um _ótimo_ meio de preencher o silêncio e o constrangimento.

Mas, como eu disse, segurei firme na determinação e no medo de morrer dolorosamente sufocada.

- Qual é mesmo seu nome? – ele perguntou de repente, figurando o Segundo Grande Susto da noite.

- Eu não disse.

- Percebi.

Outro silencio. Ah, cara, se tem uma coisa que **ODEIO** (assim mesmo, em capslock e negrito, por que sou desnecessariamente exagerada) é aquele momento de pré-conhecimento. Sabe, quando você conhece, mas não conhece uma pessoa? Você simplesmente não pode fazer piadinhas ou comentários maldosos ou sei lá. Acontece a mesma coisa quando estou lendo um livro: odeio o início. Você ainda não se sente confortável com os personagens e não faz idéia de onde a história está te levando. Eu preciso saber onde estou pisando e com quem estou seguindo. Claro que isso me faz uma chata de galochas, mas o que uma garota pode fazer?

- E qual é?

- O quê?

- O seu nome. – Ele chegou mais perto e eu congelei no meu cantinho do banco. Tinha acabado de perceber que o tal usava uma blusa velha do Queen of The Stone Ages e, cara, se tem uma coisa que faz minha cabeça ficar confusa (do tipo HORMONIOS EM AÇÃO, ATENÇÃO!) era alguém que gostasse de uma banda favorita minha.

- Ah... Penélope. Gostei da sua camisa. Adoro o som deles!

Ele me olhou surpreso. Olhou para minhas roupas (um misto de chiclete, tachas douradas e renda preta) e voltou o olhar para o meu rosto.

- Bom achar quem goste. Afinal...

Nossa tão prematura conversa foi interrompida pela buzina do taxi que tinha acabado de chegar. Taxi? Ah, sim, meu taxi. Para Botafogo. Do outro lado da cidade.

Levantei-me e coloquei minha franja atrás da orelha – não adiantou nada, ela voltou bagunçada para minha testa -, ficando nervosa de repente.

- Tenho que ir, desculpe.

- Aonde você vai? – ele levantou do banco e eu arregalei os olhos: ele era, pelo menos, uns 30 centímetros mais alto que eu... O que não era difícil, já que tenho um metro e meio. Mas mesmo assim, não tinha percebido isso quando estávamos sentados.

- Na Pista 3, em Botafogo.

- Posso ir?

Meu táxi buzinou novamente. Olhei para ele, para a camisa do QotSA, para a casa com a festa falida, para meu cigarro esmagado no chão, para a vontade que ele fosse, para o medo que ele fosse e no final ser o maníaco Cadeirudo e me matar, e novamente de volta para sua camisa preta. Antes que pudesse mudar de ideia, disse:

- Claro.


End file.
